Un précieux otage
by Setsuko.Kamitenshi
Summary: Dans un monde de piraterie, Antonio et Arthur se livrent batailles. Lors d'une attaque, Antonio dérobe à l'Anglais un bien précieux dont il ne pourra plus jamais se séparer. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille


Sur les océans naviguent des milliers de bateaux, mais chacun n'est pas destiné à accomplir les mêmes choses. Les cargos servent à transporter la marchandise, les flûtes qui ne servent qu'à la guerre, les paquebots pour le transport des passagers et les bateaux pirates qui pillaient ce que bon leur semble.

Vers le XIV siècle, deux navires se faisaient guerre, dès qu'ils se croisaient en mer, les canons affluaient, les bombardements sonnaient...

Le premier navire, une flotte anglaise, était dirigé par Arthur Kirkland, un capitaine violent, qui était jaloux de la flotte Espagnole, dirigée par Antonio Fernandez, ce dernier se faisait piller ses marchandises et perdait sa fierté de capitaine, mais il contre-attaquait toujours de façon plus violente.

Lors d'une énième bataille, Arthur a encore attaqué son ennemi, en pleine nuit. Mais cette fois-ci, le capitaine de la flotte Espagnole fut prêt et il prépara sa contre-attaque pour le lever du jour...

POV Antonio

Nous nous sommes levés aux lueurs de l'aube. Avec quelques hommes, nous partons à bord d'une chaloupe pour lancer notre offensive. J'ai laissé le commandement du navire à Romano, mon lieutenant, nous serons de retour avant que le soleil ne soit haut dans le ciel.

Mon sang bouillonne, je vais exploser. Que j'aimerais lui trancher la gorge, à ce salaud!. Mais je ne le ferai pas, je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir attaqué, de m'avoir fait perdre des hommes et lui ôter ce sourire vicieux de ses lèvres.

Je suis tellement en colère...

Fin POV Antonio

Six hommes sont à bord de la chaloupe, dont le capitaine. Ils arrivent près du navire ennemi en essayant de ne pas se faire révéler. Ils lancent des cordes pour se hisser sur le bateau et commencent leur assaut.

Deux ennemis sont tués quand ils se sont fait débusquer, les renforts arrivent.

- Laissez nous Capitaine ! On s'occupe de ceux-la ! Lança un marin au capitaine

-Bien, dès que vous me voyez revenir, vous fuyez ! Leur adressa-t-il

Il courut en direction de la cabine du capitaine et tua quelques hommes sur le chemin et lorsqu'il y arriva, il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Il fouilla alors chaque pièce du navire pour le trouver, en vain.

Il croisa en chemin des femmes :

- Surement pour son plaisir et celui de son équipage, bien que le code l'interdise ! Ce type me dégoutte, il ne sait même pas respecter le code des pirates ! pensa-t-il

Il ne trouva personne, mis à part quelques marins qu'il fit fuir ou tua.

Lorsqu'il voulut retourner sur le pont, il croisa Arthur en train de courtiser une des femmes autour de lui, ignorant délibérément ce qu'il se passait sur son propre navire. Les laissant de côté, il repartit sur le pont sans remarquer la présence de son ennemi juré.

Antonio le laissa partir et remarquant qu'il s'intéressait particulièrement à ces femmes, décida de se mettre à découvert en brandissant son épée pour les intimider et les menacer.

Quand elles le virent, elles se mirent presque à hurler et émirent quelques jurons et son regard s'attarda sur une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Il brandit son épée devant sa gorge et lui dit :

- Toi, tu vas venir avec moi, je parit que tu plais particulièrement à ton cher capitaine ! Lui dit-il d'une voie menaçante.

Il s'intéressa aux deux autres femmes en les regardant d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Et vous ! Si vous me suivez, je vous égorge sur place. C'est clair ?

Il repartit avec la jeune fille devant lui, tel un otage.

Quand il arriva sur le pont, il vit que quelque-uns de ses hommes étaient déjà dans la chaloupe, prêts à partir dès que leur capitaine reviendrait. Plusieurs corps traînaient sur le sol, inertes.

Trois de ses hommes se battaient encore et lorsqu'ils le virent arriver, se débarrassèrent de leurs ennemis et les firent reculer.

Arthur vit Antonio et s'approcha de lui, la colère se vit dans ses yeux, l'épée à la main, il avança et le toisa.

- Je ne te conseille pas de t'approcher si tu ne veux pas que je transperce cette fille. Le prévint l'Espagnol

Les marins d'Antonio quittèrent le navire

- J'espère que ma visite t'as fait plaisir au moins ? Demanda Antonio, un sourire aux lèvres

- Ne t'en croit pas à si bon compte ! Je viendrai la récupérer et te transpercerai le coeur par la même occasion ! Dit calmement Alfred, mais avec une pointe d'amertume.

Ils quittèrent le bateau sou les yeux du capitaine Anglais.

POV Eden

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, ni où je vais, ni qui sont ces pirates

Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ? De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire que là où j'étais...

Ils s'exclament haut et fort et disent qu'ils vont fêter leur victoire, quelle victoire ? Ils ont attaqué en traître, ce ne sont que des lâches !

Nous arrivons à un navire, il est aussi impressionnant que celui du capitaine Arthur.

Il faut qu'on monte à bord...

Fin POV Eden

Les marins remontèrent en premier, puis le capitaine obligea la captive à monter.

Une fois tout le monde à bord du navire, il s'exclama :

- Ce soir, sortez tout le Rhum des caisses ! Vous allez boire jusqu'à ce que vous ne sachiez même plus votre nom ! !

La clameur retentit sur le bateau.

Antonio pris la jeune fille par le bras et l'emmena dans une pièce où il y avait un lit, un bureau et une fenêtre. Le tout assez modeste.

- Tu dormiras dans cette pièce dorénavant, je t'apporterai moi-même les repas et n'essaye pas de

sauter par-dessus le pont tu te ferais dévorer par les requins. Et à chaque demi-lune nous accostons pendant une journée pour faire des provisions et d'autres choses, si tu essayes de t'évader je te retrouverai.

La jeune fille le regardait d'un air apeuré, mais elle gardait sa fierté et ne pas ses sentiments.

Ayant fini, il la regarda dans les yeux et repartit.

POV Antonio

J'ai eu ma revanche, je peux enfin souffler pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Kirkland relance une attaque, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite vu les pertes qu'il a subit, même si je ne pense pas qu'elles l'affligent, à part peut-être la fille...

D'ailleurs je ne lui ai pas demandé son nom, quel respect !

Il faut qu'elle me craigne, comme cela elle ne s'enfuira pas.

Mais bon, après avoir bien bu cette nuit, j'aurai tout oublié !

Pour le moment je dois retourner sur le pont, constater le moral des hommes, qui je pense est bon.

Fin POV Antonio

Antonio sortit de sa cabine pour aller à la rencontre de son lieutenant qui était au gouvernail.

- Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes en mon absence ? s'enquit le capitaine

- Non aucuns et vous ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? s'informa Romano

- Tout va bien, excepté le fait que Kirkland ne tardera pas trop à lancer sa prochaine attaque.

- A cause de cette femme je parie... ? Demanda le lieutenant

- Oui, elle servait à combler les désirs de son capitaine, je pense. Il y avait d'autres femmes à bord, mais je présume qu'elles ne servaient qu'à l'équipage, à part pour les parties à plusieurs, qui sait...

- Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous kidnappée ? Questionna le bras-droit

- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a servi de bouclier et puis ça me fait une bonne raison pour faire enrager Kirkland, il était furieux quand je suis reparti avec la fille.

- Et qu'allez-vous en faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, elle restera à bord du navire.

- Très bien capitaine.

- Dit aux hommes de réparer le vaisseau avec le matériel à bord, nous ne ferons halte que quand la prochaine pleine lune apparaîtra.

- Bien capitaine.

Antonio laissa Romano et partit en direction des cuisines et interpella le chef :

- Alfonso ! Prépare-moi un repas pour la demoiselle !

- A vos ordres !

Le chef cuistot prépara un repas tout en sifflotant gaiement et lorsqu'il finit il dit au capitaine :

- Voilà cap'taine ! Et tenez-moi informé si la belle aime ce que je lui prépare ! Après tout, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on reçoit une demoiselle sur notre navire !

- Je n'y manquerais pas...

Le capitaine lança un regard noir au chef cuisinier que celui-ci ne sembla pas remarquer puis repartit le plateau à la main.

En arrivant devant la chambre de la jeune fille, il toqua par politesse et attendit une réponse, toujours par politesse.

- Entrez. Dit la demoiselle

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cabine de la fille, celle-ci était recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle se redressa à l'arrivée du capitaine.

- Voilà ton repas, quand tu auras fini dépose le devant la porte.

- D'accord. Lui répondit-elle simplement

Il déposa le plateau sur le bureau de la jeune otage et s'apprêta à partir, mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte et se tourna vers la captive :

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom.

Elle le regarda un instant sans rien dire.

- Je m'appelle Eden. Lui répondit-elle d'un ton neutre

Antonio ferma la porte et repartit, sans lui répondre.

POV Eden

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire de moi...

J'ai peur, mais il ne faut pas que je le montre, sinon je suis fichue. Je dois me montrer déterminée.

Les journée sont longues, je ne sais pas si je peux sortir de ma cabine et en même temps je ne préfère pas, il n'y a que des hommes, je risque de me faire violer si je sors de là.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi le capitaine n'a toujours pas essayé ? Dans mon ancien navire, Arthur n'a pas attendu, bien que je me débatte, il continuait... C'était horrible.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'Antonio, il n'a pas l'air très aimable et il prend des airs hautains, cela m'insupporte.

Il faut que j'essaye de m'enfuir à la pleine lune, lorsque nous accosterons, c'est ma seule chance...

Fin POV Eden

En remontant les escaliers pour retourner sur le pont, Antonio croisa un chat, qui visiblement vivait avec les pirates, il avait un rat dans la gueule. Le chat s'arrêta devant le maître des lieux et celui-ci s'accroupi pour lui caresser la tête

- Tiens, Pentacle ! ça fait un bout de temps que je ne t'aie pas revu. Marmonna-il au chat d'une voix mielleuse

Le félin ronronna et Antonio le pris dans ses bras pour redescendre les escaliers sans un bruit. Il le déposa à terre et entre-bailla la porte d'Eden pour permettre au chat de s'y faufiler, puis il remonta sans se faire remarquer.

Quand la jeune fille vit qu'un chat entrait dans sa chambre, elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la tête. L'animal continuait de ronronner, elle le pris alors dans ses bras et retourna sur son lit, enfin un peu de compagnie...

Elle releva la tête et entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers.

- Ce ne peut pas être lui qui ait laissé rentrer ce chat, il est trop indifférent... Pensa-elle

L'après-midi passa, puis le soir arriva.

Antonio amena son repas à la jeune fille, celle-ci le remercia vivement.

Il vit à côté d'elle le chat qu'il avait laissé entrer dans la chambre :

- Il s'appelle Pentacle. Dit-il à Eden en montrant le dénommé du menton.

Elle le caressa gentiment et le capitaine sortit de la pièce sans aucun mot, il était pressé, car ce soir tout son équipage fête leur victoire du matin.

POV Eden

La fête bat son plein, je les entends vider les tonneaux de Rhum et gueuler, ils ne pensent pas à ceux qu'ils veulent dormir ?

J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas assez soul pour venir me voir...

Heureusement que Pentacle est là, j'ai de la compagnie... Mais je demande dans quel état ils devaient être pour lui donner un nom pareil ! Le pauvre...

Avec un peu de chance, je vais pouvoir m'endormir sous ce raffut...

Fin POV Eden

Le lendemain matin tout le monde avait la gueule de bois sauf Eden Pentacle et le capitaine, car il faut bien qu'il soit sobre pour diriger tout un équipage soul.

La matinée fut calme, aucun ennemi en vue, les vivres et l'eau sont encore abondants.

A midi, quand la chaleur battait son plein, Antonio apporta son repas à Eden, il toqua à la porte et attendit que celle-ci réponde, mais elle ne répondit pas, il entra alors et vit qu'elle se recroquevillée sur elle-même et pleurait. Il posa son plateau sur le bureau et lui demanda :

- Que se passe-il ?

- Allez vous en !

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et jugeant qu'il était inutile d'insister il repartit en silence.

POV Antonio

Cette fille est bizarre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, loin de là !

Elle doit sûrement en avoir mare d'être ici, mais ça ne changera pas, en tout cas elle est lunatique.

Mais je ne dois pas m'en inquiéter.

Fin POV Antonio

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Antonio repassa dans la cabine de son otage, il voulut reprendre le plateau de nourriture et remarqua que celui-ci était plein, la fille était toujours dans le même état qu'il y à quelques heures, mais elle ne pleurait plus.

Il reprit le plateau et sortit de la pièce, il alla le ramener au chef cuisinier.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine pour déposer la nourriture, Alfonso l'interpella :

- Ah capitaine ! ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir ! La belle n'a pas aimée ma nourriture ?

- Elle n'est pas en très grande forme.

- Surement s'ennuie-t-elle, ce n'est pas facile de rester toute une journée dans la même pièce sans savoir si l'on peut sortir.

- Surement...

- Je vais lui préparer quelque chose de meilleur pour ce soir, se sera prêt dans une heure.

- Je viendrais le chercher.

Sur ces mots, le capitaine s'en alla et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il alla faire les comptes de ce qu'il manquait en vue de la prochaine pleine lune.

Une heure plus tard, Antonio alla chercher le repas de la jeune fille.

Il toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse.

- Entrez. Dit Eden, d'une voie plus enjouée qu'il y à quelques heures

Le capitaine entra et déposa la nourriture sur le bureau.

- Tu as intérêt à manger cette fois, Alfonso a préparé ce repas spécialement pour toi.

La captive hocha la tête d'un air géné.

Antonio retourna sur ses pas et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte

- Après le souper, les hommes ne travaillent plus, ils sont dans leurs appartements, quelques matelots restent pour surveiller les horizons, pendant ce temps tu pourras aller sur le pont prendre l'air...

Il repartit dès qu'il eut finit ses paroles.

- Est-ce qu'il fait ça pour moi ? Où pour faire bonne figure ? Je ne sais pas... Se demanda la jeune fille

L'après-midi passa lentement...

Quand le capitaine entra en début de soirée pour apporter son repas à la captive, il la vit plus enjouée.

Avant de repartir il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, elle le remarqua et le fixa aussi. Elle comprit qu'il voulait lui dire que bientôt elle pourrait sortir...

La demoiselle s'empressa de manger son repas.

POV Eden

Je n'ose pas sortir de cette pièce, peut-être que j'ai peur, en même temps après ce que ces pirates m'ont fait la nuit dernière c'est normal...

Ils étaient plusieurs et ont profité de moi, je ne pouvais pas me défendre.

Je ne sais pas si le Antonio a entendu, mais je ne pense pas.

Et s'il avait entendu, est-ce qu'il serait intervenu ? je n'en sait rien...

Bon, il faut que je me jête dans la gueule du loup, mais normalement il n'y a personne, heureusement !

Fin POV Eden

La jeune fille sortit de sa cabine et remonta timidement les escaliers. Elle ne vit personne sur le pont, hormit quelques matelots qui surveillaient les horizons et ne faisaient pas attention à elle.

Pentacle la suivait en trotinant et en ronronant.

Elle se tena aux poutres et laissa le vent caresser ses cheveux.

Le capitaine était près du gouvernail, mais le lieutenant n'était pas là, il gouvernait le navire, le tête haute, fièr.

Et son regard s'attarda sur la jeune fille.

POV Antonio

Finalement elle est venue, je ne savais pas si elle allait venir, mais elle est là. Elle a de l'audace quand même.

peut-être s'habituera-elle à ce navire, à ce mode de vie ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je dis moi ? Elle ne restera sûrement pas ici une fois que Kirkland lançera une nouvelle attaque...

Fin POV Antonio

Après plusieurs heures sur le pont à apprécier le vent sur son visage, Eden retourna dans sa cabine. Sur le chemin elle croisa le regard du capitaine qui la fixait, elle luit fit un signe de tête respectueux puis s'en alla. Il lui répondit par un sourire.

Le lendemain matin en se levant, Eden remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, elle ne sentait plus le clapotis des vagues.

- On a sûrement accosté, pensa-elle, pourtant nous ne sommes pas à la pleine lune...

Un peu plus tard le capitaine toqua à sa porte :

- Entrez. Dit-elle assez clairement malgré sa gorge sèche.

Il entra, mais resta près du seuil de la porte, il était pressé.

- Nous manquons d'eau, je vais donc aller en chercher en ville. Je reviens dans une heure et n'essaye pas de t'échapper car les hommes restent sur le navire et te ramènerait de force.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, mille paroles traversaient son esprit, mais aucune ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le capitaine retourna sur ses pas et quitta le navire.

POV Eden

Il est con où quoi ? Je ne vais pas sortir alors qu'il y a tous ses hommes sur le pont ? Et puis ou est-ce que j'irais si je m'enfuis ? Je n'ai nul-part ou aller alors je ne vais pas m'enfuir ! Et je ne vais sûrement pas sortir de ma chambre pour aller voir les matelots après ce qu'il s'est passé...

Fin POV Eden

Le capitaine revint plus tard que prévu car l'eau fut plus chère que le prix normal et il a fallu négocier, avec des paroles et des arguments, pas avec une épée car Antonio n'était pas un pirate lorsqu'il allait faire ses "achats" en ville, il devenait un mari, comme cela il n'aurait pas d'éventuels problèmes.

En rentrant sur le navire, il avait ramené assez d'eau tiré sur une charrue par un âne pour une lune entière.

Il ramena le précieux liquide incolore sur le pont et chargea quelques matelots de le ranger avec les resèrves.

Les pirates n'étaient pas dans leur état normal, ils étaient différents, en remarquand cela Antonio leva un sourcil.

Il alla dans sa cabine se reposer un peu avant que le soleil soit haut dans le ciel et qu'il ne faille ramener le repas à la jeune fille.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme, à son habitude, toqua à la porte et attendit un réponse. Mais il n'en entendu pas.

Il entra donc dans la pièce et découvrit la jeune recroquevillée sur elle-même, débraillée et certains de ces vetêments étaient déchirés, et elle pleurait.

Il comprit tout , tout de suite, ferma les poings et remonta les escaliers menant au pont principal.

POV Antonio

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ils ont osé ! Ils ont osé la toucher ! Je vais tous les massacrer, mais il faut que je me retienne.

Je comprends à présent pourquoi elle m'a rejeté la dernière fois, je parie que c'était pour la même raison...

Fin POV Antonio

Le capitaine arriva sur le pont et monta aux côtés de son lieutenant, il savait que ça ne pouvait être lui, il était trop fidèle à son capitaine.

Antonio déguena son épée et s'adressa à son équipage :

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé avec la fille et si je revois quelqu'un l'approcher, la toucher, je lui couperai la langue et les membres un à un pour ensuite le jeter aux requins !

Il redescendit les escaliers menant à la cabine d'Eden et ne rangea son épée que quand il arriva devant sa porte.

Il entra sans prendre la peine de toquer et s'approcha d'elle.

Eden était sur son lit, essuyant ses larmes, Pentacle se lova contre elle pour la rassurer.

En l'entendant arriver, elle se redressa et le regarda de ses yeux bleus, mais devenus rouges à force de les frotter.

Antonio l'a prit par le bras et la força à se lever, sans violence.

- Viens ! Dorénavant tu resteras dans ma cabine et y dormira. Lui dit le capitaine sans la regarder

La jeune fille s'arrêta net et le regarda d'un air ébété.

- C'est un ordre. Lui notifia-il en la regardant de ses yeux verts

Elle le suivit sans rien dire, Pentacle à leurs trousses.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabine du capitaine et il lui lâcha le bras.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

- Maintenant tu resteras dans ma chambre, tu y dormiras. Et si je te gêne, ignore-moi.

Il voulut sortir de sa cabine mais s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

- Tu peux faire ta toilette et attendant, je vais chercher ton repas.

Il sortit et la laissa seule.

La jeune fille parut déroutée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir.

- Dans quelle histoire me suis-je encore embarquée ? Se dit-elle les yeux au ciel

Elle fit sa toilette et remit ses vêtements.

Le capitaine revint avec un plateau remplit de nourriture qu'il posa sur le lit où la jeune fille était installée.

- Prends ta part. Lui dit-il gentiment

- Merci. Lui repondit elle tout aussi gentiment

Elle prit sa part et Antonio le reste, puis il s'installa à son bureau pour écrire.

La journée passa et la nuit arriva.

Après le diner, Eden retourna sur le pont avec Pentacle. Le capitaine y était aussi au même endroit que la veille.

-Il faut que je veille sur elle, que je la protège. Mon honneur en dépend. Je ne laisserai plus mes hommes la toucher...Pansa Antonio en regardant la jeune fille sur le pont.

- Est-ce qu'il a fait ça par honneur ? Ou pour moi ? Se demanda Eden, les yeux rivés sur l'océan

L'air été bon, mais une légère brise s'installait et la jeune fille frissonna, elle rentra donc à l'intérieur, dans sa nouvelle cabine...

- Est-ce que je vais dormir dans le même lit que lui ? Ca m'en a tout l'air...Mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'il va me sauter dessus.

Elle retira ses chaussures et s'installa dans le grand lit caché par un voile et ferma les yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit le capitaine entrer dans sa cabine sans faire de bruit.

Il se dévêtit et entra dans le lit en chemise et pantalon.

POV Eden

Il entre dans le lit, mon coeur bat tellement fort qu'il pourrait l'entendre.

Je sens son souffle régulier et le lit à beau être grand, quelques centimètres nous séparent seuleument.

Je ferme les yeux, je n'ose pas le regarder...

Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai froid, je tremble un peu...

Fin POV Eden

Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, Eden était seule dans le lit. Elle se leva tranquillement et s'étira.

En se levant, elle vit sur le bureau une veste, trop petite pour le capitaine, posée juste à côté de son petit-déjeuné sur un plateau.

- Bon, il y a deux solutions, soit il m'a sentit trembler cette nuit, soit il a dû sentir je-ne-sais-trop-comment que ma peau était glacée. Même si je penche pour la première idée...

Elle enfila la veste et pris son repas, puis partit voir la bibliothèque et pris un livre pour s'installer sur le lit.

- Bizarre une bibliothèque pour un pirate... Songea la jeune fille

Plus tard, vers midi, le capitaine entra dans sa cabine avec le repas dans les bras, celui-ci le déposa sur son bureau, encombré de paperasses et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Il jeta un oeil à son otage et vit qu'elle portait la veste qu'il lui avait préparé, il eut un sourire en coins de lèvres.

- Viens manger. Lui dit-il gentiment.

La jeune fille le regarda, posa son livre et le rejoint. Elle prit sa part et se posa sur le canapé miteux.

Antonio la fixait discrètement.

La journée passa et la nuit tomba.

Eden alla de nouveau sur le pont après le dîner, puis elle alla se coucher. Les jours se ressemblent tels des gouttes d'eau...

En pleine nuit la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Antonio couché à ses côtés

- Rien... Jus.. juste un cauchemar...

Elle se mit à sangloter

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Se demanda le jeune homme

Il s'approcha d'Eden et se positionna au-dessus d'elle et essaya de croiser son regard, mais la jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes, il se coucha alors sur elle, posa sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque et lui caressa doucement les cheveux sans mot dire.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle se calma et Antonio releva la tête.

- Ca va mieux ? Lui demanda-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête en le fuyant du regard.

Il retourna de son "côté" du lit et ferma les yeux.

POV Antonio

Je ne sais pas de quoi elle a rêvé, mais ça ne devait pas être joli...

J'espère qu'elle n'a pas mal prit ma réaction... Mais je pense qu'elle m'aurait rejeté dans ce cas.

Fin POV Antonio

Le reste de la nuit se déroula en silence et le matin apparut.

Eden se leva la première, en essayant de ne pas écraser Antonio au passage, elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit...

Ne sachant que faire, elle s'installa sur le canapé et lit un livre de la bibliothèque du capitaine.

Quand celui-ci se réveilla et se leva, il haussa un sourcil en voyant la jeune fille levée avant lui, car elle ne se levait jamais avant lui, même pas dans son ancienne chambre.

Il remit son habit de capitaine sans lui prêter attention et alla chercher le déjeuner.

Quand le capitaine revint avec un plateau en main, la jeune fille ne réagit pas.

- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais t'apprendre le maniement de l'épée, pour que, s'il y ait une attaque, tu puisses te défendre au cas-ou, c'est pour cela que tu dois manger. Lui apprit-il le regard sévère.

La jeune fille le regardait bête.

- Je ne rigole pas tu sais... Lui dit-il avec toujours la même expression

- Ca je le voit bien, mais je n'ai pas besoin de manger pour un entrainement.

- A toi de voir, on commence dans une heure.

- D'accord...

Une heure plus tard, Antonio emmena dans la pièce la jeune fille dans la pièce ou les vivres étaient rangés, elle était grande et il y avait de l'espace libre.

Le capitaine déplaca les tonneaux et les sac contre les murs de bois pour encore plus d'espace.

- On s'entrainera dans cette pièce jusqu'à que tu saches manier le sabre, d'accord ?

- Ok.

Il lui lanca un sabre qu'elle attrapa et s'approcha d'elle pour lui montrer les positions de défense et comment tenir l'objet.

Plusieurs heures passèrent.

POV Eden

Je commence à fatiguer, cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que je m'entraîne et je n'ai pas eu droit à une pause ni à manger.

Je n'arrête pas de sentir ses mains sur mon corps, ses gestes sont doux et durs à la fois, mais j'apprends vite et je suis fière du résultat pour l'instant, lui aussi, ça se voit dans son regard...

Fin POV Eden

- On va faire une pause, je vais te chercher à manger. Lui dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

- D'accord.

Il revint quelques minutes après et lui donna son repas.

Elle le mangea lentement et en silence, une fois finit, ils reprirent l'entrainement en utilisant les mouvements appris au combat.

Quand la nuit tomba, l'entrainement prit fin, Antonio remit en place les objets déplacés auparavant et lorsqu'il voulut dire à Eden qu'elle pouvait partir, il la vit endormit contre les planches en bois.

- Tu aurai quand même pu attendre d'être dans le lit avant de t'endomir... Lui dit-il sans qu'elle l'entende

Il la prit dans ses bras et retourna dans sa cabine, une fois arrivés il la déposa doucement sur le lit et lui ôta ses chaussures.

Une fois les lampes éteintes il se glissa dans le lit aux côtés de la jeune fille.

-Elle apprend vite, je pense qu'il ne lui faudra qu'un mois pour savoir se défendre sans trop de problèmes. Pensa-il une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

POV Antonio

Je sens ses bras et ses jambes me frôler et me rapproche d'elle volontairement.

Depuis qu'elle passe ses journées dans mes appartements, je me suis rapproché d'elle, je me suis attaché à elle...

Mais j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir me séparer d'elle...

Fin POV Antonio

Le lendemain matin, Eden s'éveilla lovée contre Antonio, mais ne voulant reveiller le jeune homme, elle ne bougea pas.

Elle sentit la main du capitaine caresser ses cheveux doucement, quand elle leva les yeux elle vit ceux d'Antonio qui la regardait et ils ne dirent rien un instant quand le jeune homme détourna son regard et se leva. Eden ne bougea pas de sa place et remit les draps sur elle.

- Ne traine pas, nous nous entraînons encore aujourd'hui. Lui dit-il en lui tournant le dos pour remettre sa tenue de capitaine.

- Oui...

Il sortit de la cabine et revint plus tard avec un plateau léger.

- Il n'y a plus beaucoup de nourriture, mais nous accosterons demain pour la journée, lors de la pleine lune. Les hommes feront leurs affaires pendant que moi, je ferais les resèrves pour le mois suivant, tu viendras avec moi.

- Bien.

Ils déjeunèrent dans le silence et retournèrent s'entrainer.

L'après-midi, Antonio apprit à la jeune fille comment désarmer son adversaire, pour cela devait faire un face à face.

- Tu te rappelles comment faire ? Lui demanda Antonio l'épée à la main

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Le capitaine haussa un sourcil et se mit en position. Eden se prépara mentalement puis attaqua par surprise, elle réussit désarmer le capitaine, mais elle lâcha son arme en même temps et la rattrapa par la lame. L'épée a laissée un entaille tout le long de sa paume.

Elle ramassa l'arme de sa main valide et cacha l'autre derrière son dos. Mais le sang coulait.

Antonio s'approcha d'elle.

- Montre.

- Ce n'est rien, on peut continuer. La rassura-elle

Il prit sa main et l'examina.

- Viens je vais te soigner ça. Lui dit-il en l'entrainant hors de la pièce

Ils entrèrent dans la cabine du capitaine et la jeune fille s'assit sur le canapé en attendant qu'Antonio trouve ce qu'il cherche.

Il revint avec un bandage et une bouteille de Rhum.

- C'est tout ce qu'on a ... S'excusa-il sans émotion

Il s'accroupit devant la jeune fille et mit du Rhum sur la bande blanche et appliqua le remède sur la blessure d'Eden. Celle-ci eut un gémissement en sentant le liquide lui bruler la main. Elle la retira vivement de celle d'Antonio.

- Désolé. Dit le capitaine dans un murmure

Il prit ses poignets de ses deux mains et descendit jusqu'aux siennes et les referma sur celles de la jeune fille pour la rassurer.

Dans un geste de confiance elle lui tendit sa main blessée et il y appliqua doucement le liquide et lui fit un garrot.

- Repose-toi jusqu'à demain.

Antonio se releva et sortit de la chambre laissant la jeune fille seule. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux en pensant à mille-et-une chose.

Le reste de la journée, le capitaine resta avec son lieutenant pour redonner un peu le moral aux hommes qui étaient tendus, mais heureusement ils accostaient demain.

Le soir, quand Antonio vint se coucher, Eden dormait déjà, il sombra alors à ses côtés.

Aux lueurs de l'aube, le navire était déjà en effervescence. Eden se réveilla à cause du vacarme que faisait les hommes, elle se releva et sentit la main d'Antonio agripper son poignet.

- Laisse, nous avons le temps, les hommes amarrent déjà le navire, ils sont pressés. Nous partirons un peu plus tard. Il est encore trop tôt pour se lever...

- Heu... d'accord.

Elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard le capitaine se leva et prépara deux tenues.

Quand Eden se leva à son tour, elle vit qu'Antonio n'avait plus son habit de capitaine, mais un vêtement de marin, elle le dévisagea un instant.

- Il faut bien que je passe inaperçu, sinon je pourrai avoir des ennuis. Je t'ai préparé un autre tenue aussi, met-la.

- Ah d'accord, merci !

- Je te laisse te changer. Lui dit-il en sortant de la pièce

En regardant l'habit qu'il lui avait préparé, Eden sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'était une belle robe bleue. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas porté ce genre de vêtement ? Trop longtemps à son goût. Elle enfila sa tenue et attendit le retour du capitaine.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en toquant à la porte. Quand il entra, il ne pû détourner son regard de la demoiselle qui se tenait devant lui. Il reprit ses esprits et détourna son regard.

- Heu... On ne va pas tarder à y aller si tu veux. Je t'attends sur le pont.

- Bien, j'arrive.

Le capitaine sortit de la pièce. Elle en profita pour se coiffer avant de partir et sortit à son tour.

Ensemble ils allèrent dans la ville et firent des achats de nourriture et d'eau pour la prochaine pleine lune, le tout était transporté dans une petite charrue tirée par un âne.

- On va s'arrêter là un moment, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Attends-moi sur le côté de l'enseigne et je te laisse un épée, au cas ou...

- Heu, très bien...

Le marin entra dans la réserve. Eden jeta un oeil à l'intérieur et détourna le regard.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il va revenir de si tôt, il est dans une maison-close... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il y va ? Après tout je suis là. et Arthur ne m'utilisait que pour ça... Si ça se trouve je ne lui plait pas, mais c'est normal, je ne suis pas comme toutes ces catins qu'il fréquente !

Quelques minutes passèrent et pour s'occuper la jeune fille regardait les gens qui passaient.

Un homme d'une quarentaine d'année s'arrêta devant le chariot contenant la nourriture avec un regard particulièrement intéréssé.

- Tu ne voudrais pas me céder tout ce qu'il y a dans ce chariot contre une nuit avec moi, ma jolie ? Demanda l'homme avec des yeux pervers

- Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

L'homme devint rouge de colère et sortit un long poignard de sa poche, Eden le regarda avec des yeux apeurés et dégaina son épée.

- Quelle bonne blague ! Une femme qui manie l'épée ! Je suis sûr que c'est juste pour m'effrayer, tu ne sais même pas tenir une arme !

- Ah ouais ? Tu veux tester ? S'énerva la jeune fille

Le gus brandit son arme et se jeta sur Eden. La jeune se défendit du mieux qu'elle pu mais ne réussit pas à désarmer son agresseur.

Dans la maison-close Antonio était en train de payer la femme qui s'était offerte à lui. Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de lames qui s'entre-choquaient et se rua dehors et dégaina son épée. Il se posta devant Eden face à l'homme.

- Disparais avant que je ne te coupe la tête ! Lui lança-il le regard noir

L'homme partit en lançant des jurons

- Tu n'est pas blessée ? Demanda le marin à la jeune fille

- Non ça va je n'ai rien, merci... Le rassura-elle

Ils reprirent leur chemin et arrivèrent près d'un marché où il y avait foule, Antonio vit qu'Eden était à la traine, il ralentit alors le pas pour qu'elle le rattrape.

Il regarda aux alentours lorsqu'il vit des têtes familières.

- Viens, ne trainons pas. Lui dit Antonio en la prenant par la taille sans la lâcher.

La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Ils regagnèrent le navire et déchargea la nourriture et l'eau pour ranger le tout au sous-sol.

POV Antonio

Au marché il y avait des hommes de Kirkland, je parie qu'il m'espionne ! Il ne va pas tarder à lancer son offensive, il faut que je prévienne Romano et que je finisse l'entrainement d'Eden...

Et il faut surtout que je la protège...

Fin POV Antonio

Les jours passèrent et toujours aucun signe de Kirkland.

Un matin, Antonio se réveilla et vit le visage endormit d'Eden.

- Il faut que je la protège à tout prix. Se dit-il en la dévorant du regard

Il se leva, mit son habit de capitaine et sortit de la cabine informer son lieutenant de l'éventuelle prochaine attaque.

Quand il revint dans sa chambre il vit que la jeune fille était levée.

- Aujourd'hui c'est la dernière journée d'entrainement, je pense que tu sais te défendre à présent. Lui dit-il sans la regarder

- Déjà ? ça ne fait même pas un mois que je manie le sabre

- Oui, les circonstances l'oblige, mais tu sais te défendre alors c'est bon.

- Quelles circonstances ? Lui demanda-elle en ignorant son argument

Il ignora sa question et sortit de la chambre.

- Viens, l'entrainement commence !

- Ok j'arrive !

Ils s'entrainèrent toute la journée avec tous les coups, parades et défenses possibles.

Quand le soleil se coucha, Antonio dit à Eden de remonter dans sa cabine pour se laver pendant qu'il rangeait la pièce où ils s'entrainaient.

En arrivant dans sa cabine, le capitaine vit la jeune fille en train de se rhabiller, pour éviter de l'embarasser il fit demi-tour et alla chercher leur repas.

Une fois fini, Antonio prit son épée et lança la sienne à Eden.

Celle-ci se leva et attrapa son arme, elle le regarda d'un air étonné.

- Il doit vouloir faire un combat en situation réelle où quand je ne suis pas préparée... Se dit-elle

- Je vais faire quelque-chose qui, peut-être ne te plairas pas et tu devras m'attaquer sans penser aux conséquences. Lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

-Heu... Très bien... Lui répondit-elle pas sûre d'elle

Elle se mit en garde et le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle l'épée à la main, quand il arriva près de la jeune fille , il s'approcha encore plus près d'elle, poussa son arme de son seul bras, se baissa et l'embrassa, longuement.

Quand il se retira, ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, mille mots se lisaient à travers leurs regards.

Antonio attendit une réaction de la part de la demoiselle, peut-être même une réponse, mais elle le regardait toujours de ses yeux bleus azur. Puis elle se rapprocha timidement de lui et l'embrassa à son tour.

Il répondit à son baiser et la prit par la taille, elle s'accrocha à son cou, leur baiser continuait et elle lui mordit les lèvres.

Le jeune homme la posa délicatement sur le lit, il se positionna au-dessus d'Eden et l'embrassa dans le cou en lui caressant le ventre de ses mains divines.

Il alla plus loin et caressa sa poitrine timidement, de peur que la jeune fille ne veuille pas et se révolte, mais celle-ci ne dit rien et caressa son torse en évitant son regard tellement elle était rouge.

Puis il enleva le tee-shirt d'Eden. Il caressa sa poitrine et l'embrassa. Ses baisers continuèrent sur son ventre et enleva ses bas avec délicatesse et hâte.

La jeune fille enleva la chemise d'Antonio et celui-ci se mit à califourchon sur elle. Il l'embrassa derechef et prit les mains de la jeune fille pour l'inciter à descendre sur son corps. Elle comprit ses désirs et abaissa ses mains de velours jusqu'à ses cuisses et elles pénétrèrent le pantalon du capitaine pour le masturber.

Le jeune homme gémit et elle continua avec plus de pression, de plus en plus vite...

Antonio enleva le reste des vêtements de la jeune fille et caressa ses cuisses, celle-ci arrêta ses mouvements de va-et-viens et agrippa les épaules de l'homme, il commenca à la doigter. Eden se mit à jouir et Antonio arrêta son acte pour la regarder dans les yeux et se placer au-dessus d'elle, il attendait son accord et celle-ci le lui donna en caressant ses reins. Alors, il écarta ses cuisses et commenca à la pénétrer doucement, les deux amants ne firent plus qu'un.

Quand ils eurent finis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le matin, Antonio se réveilla en entendant des bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquent et des cris. Il comprit tout de suite : Kirkland avait lancé son offensive.

Il se leva et s'habilla en hâte, Eden se réveilla et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait, il lui dit alors que l'Anglais avait attaqué leur navire.

- Je vais aller les aider et faire regretter à ce salaud d'être revenu ici !

La jeune fille s'habilla à son tour et prit son épée en main.

- Non, reste ici, il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve car il est venu pour te récupérer. Il y a une trappe sous le tapis, tu te cacheras dedans avec Pentacle, il y a assez de place. Et lorsque tu n'entendras plus un bruit tu pourras sortir, mais reste quand même sur tes gardes. Lui dit Antonio en la regardant de ses yeux émeraudes.

- Mais je ne peux pas rester ici pendant que tu te bats, je serais plus utile à tes côtés !

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, alors reste ici et attend-moi.

Il l'embrassa et sortit de sa cabine pour aider ses hommes et tuer ses ennemis.

En arrivant sur le pont, le capitaine vit ses hommes en train de se battre contre les Anglais, il porta son aide à quelque-uns de ses hommes lorsqu'il entendit un voix venant du fond du navire, il l'aurait reconnue entre milles, cette voix qui lui donnait des envies de meurtres...

- Mon cher Antonio ! Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu possèdes quelque-chose qui m'appartient et je voudrais le récupérer.

- Quel dommage, tu n'est pas mort de la jaunisse à ce que je vois...Mais tu es déjà mort à ses yeux, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne ta pas attaqué, mais moi je vais me faire un plaisir de faire ce qu'elle n'a pas fait !

Antonio braqua son épée envers son ennemi et le chargea d'un regard plein de haine.

Arthur lui sourit et lui dit :

- Attend très cher, ne te fache pas si vite, j'ai une proposition à te faire !

- Tu peux toujours essayer, même si je doute que tu réussisses à faire affaires !

- Très marrant ! Mais je te propose un coffre d'or contre la fille que tu m'as prise en otage, tu vois comme je suis gentil ?

Antonio se prit d'un fou rire que Arthur ne comprit pas, il le toisa d'un regard assassin.

- Tu me fais pitié Arthur, tu es tellement bas que tu ferrais ça ? Je te pensais plus fort que ça... Et puis, on n'échange pas une femme contre de l'argent, on se bat pour elle !

- Ah oui vraiment ? Et bien dans ce cas nous n'avons qu'à entendre son avis.

Antonio se retourna brusquement et vit la jeune fille sortir de l'ombre, elle avait tout entendu.

- Je t'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur. Lui dit-il d'un air indéchiffrable

- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas rester à l'intérieur en te sachant en train de te battre

- Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que tu es là reste à côté de moi.

La jeune fille se posta à côté du capitaine espagnol, pendant ce temps l'Anglais la regardait d'un regard emplit de rage et de désir, il voulait la récupérer.

- A toi de faire ton choix, Eden. Lui dit Antonio en baissant les yeux

- Et fait le bon choix ! Siffa Arthur

La jeune fille défia son ancien capitaine du regard et prit la main d'Antonio dans la sienne.

- Je ne reviendrais jamais avec toi !

Kirkland claqua le coffre d'or et le jeta au sol.

- Si c'est comme ça, Antonio, prépare-toi à mourir. Cingla Arthur en faisant la révérence à son ennemi

L'Espagnol se mit en garde et dit à sa compagne :

Reste derrière moi et ouvre bien les yeux, on ne sait jamais. Garde ton sabre près de toit.

Le combat commenca, les épées émirent des étincelles mais aucune goutte de sang gicla. Mais Antonio avait du mal à se concentrer, il pensait trop à Eden derrière lui qui risquait de se faire transpercer à n'importe quel moment, puis, pendant une fraction de seconde Antonio regarda derrière lui pour voir si Eden n'avait rien et cette fraction de seconde lui fût mortelle, Arthur traversa les vêtements du pirate et une mare de sang éclaboussa le sol, Antonio tomba au sol, inerte.

Eden se jeta sur lui en larmes et Arthur hurla la victoire sur le navire, ses hommes l'acclamèrent et les Espagnols durent battre en retraite.

- Toi, tu vas venir avec moi ! Siffla Arthur à Eden le regard menaçant.

- Jamais je n'irais avec toi ! Hurla-elle les larmes aux yeux

Il l'empoigna alors de force pendant que ses hommes repoussèrent les derniers combattants. Arthur repartit avec la fille et son trésor.

Tout l'équipage s'approcha du capitaine, auquel son sang s'échapait, donnant une nouvelle teinte aux poutres de bois.

Romano et Alfonso soulevèrent leur chef et le transportèrent jusque dans sa cabine où ils le soignèrent.

POV Eden

Je retourne de là où je viens et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y retourner. Comme je connais Arthur, il va me faire payer le fait de n'avoir pas voulu retourner avec lui, oui il va me le faire payer et le prix fort... Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe le plus, est-ce que Antonio est encore vivant ? Je l'espère de toute mon âme...

Fin POV Eden

~Trois jours passèrent~

POV Antonio

Mes yeux se re-ouvrent enfin, je n'avais pas la force de le faire mais j'y suis parvenu. Mais je vois encore flou.

Je touche mon ventre, quelque-chose me gêne dessus, mais ça me fait mal. Je travèrse ma chemise et sent le bandage qui recouvre une plaie large et profonde.

Je suis sur mon lit, mais pourquoi ? Mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière et je vois quelqu'un assit sur un chaise à côté de moi, la personne se lève.

Ca y est, je me souviens !

Fin POV Antonio

- Ou est Eden ? Demanda le convalescent

- Eh bien, elle n'est plus là capitaine... Répondit le cuisinier et médecin du navire

- Comment ça ? Ou est-elle ? Gronda Antonio en se relevant

- Kirkland la récupérée après vous avoir blessé...

- Il faut tout de suite la récupérer ! Prévient quarante hommes et prépare trois chaloupes, immédiatement !

- Mais capitaine, vous n'êtes pas guéri encore.

- C'est un ordre, Alfonso.

- Bien, à vos ordres...

Le cuisinier sortit de la pièce et alla exécuter la demande de son chef. Une demi-heure plus tard tout était prêt, ils partirent sur le champ.

- Dès que nous arrivons, neutralisez et baillonez les matelots et surtout ne faites pas de bruit, je veux les prendre par surprise. Dit le capitaine à ses hommes

Les pirates fûrent impatients d'en découdre et dès qu'il arrivèrent sur le vaisseau ennemi ils se mirent à l'action.

Les Anglais ne virent rien arriver, ils fûrent neutralisés en un rien de temps, quelques coups d'épées brisèrent le silence.

Antonio se précipita dans la cabine d'Arthur, il y entra en défonçant la porte à avec un coup de pied.

Quand il y entra il vit deux corps prèsque nus, il comprit tout de suite à cause des légers cris de protestation émits par la jeune fille.

Arthur leva un sourcil en voyant l'intru le regarder d'un air assassin. Il se releva en voyant l'épée à sa main s'habilla et fit face à son ennemi.

- Je te croyais mort ou pas assez fou pour revenir après ta défaite. Lui dit Arthur un rictus aux lèvres.

- Je ne mourrai pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas vidé de ton sang.

- Tu vivras longtemps dans ce cas, ou peut-être pas, je te viderai du tient avant !

- Prends ton sabre ! Qu'on règle ça à la loyal !

Arthur prit son arme et se mit en garde avec un sourir moqueur.

Le combat semblat très long pour Antonio qui voulait en finir rapidement.

Plusieurs feuilles volèrent et quelques meubles finirent tallaidés en deux sous les tranchants de lame.

Arthur finit au sol après avoir perdu son arme, il toisa Antonio.

- Réffléchi bien à ce que tu fais, Fernandez ! Lui cracha l'homme à terre

- J'ai déjà réffléchi et je sais ce que tu mérites !

Antonio transperca Kirkland mais ne le tua pas, il l'abandonna sur le sol couvert de sang et retourna près du lit. Il vit Eden recroquevillée et en état de choc, celle-ci s'est fait violer depuis son séjour chez Kirkland. Il la rhabilla et la prit dans ses bras tendrement puis sortit de la pièce.

En arrivant sur le pont, il vit que quelques hommes s'étaient liberés et se battaient.

- On repart ! J'ai récupéré mon honneur et ce qui m'appartenait ! Kirkland ne sera plus une menace pendant un certain temps.

Les matelots Anglais se précipitèrent dans la cabine du capitaine pendant que certains essayaient de repousser l'ennemi, mais celui-ci repartit sans se faire prier et jouissait de sa revanche.

Sur la chaloupe, Antonio tenait Eden contre lui et lui caressait les cheveux. La jeune fille avait fermé les yeux.

Arrivés sur leur navire, chacun retourna à sa tâche de bonne humeur en vue de la fête prévue le soir même.

Le capitaine alla dans ses appartements avec la demoiselle dans ses bras.

Il la déposa sur le lit et s'assit à ses côtés, elle avait reprit connaissance et le regardait intensément.

- Avant que tu n'arrive dans mon navire, les femmes ne me servaient qu'à une seule chose et quand tu es arrivée, je ne me souciait pas de toi au début, mais quand j'ai comprit ce que te faisais Kirkland et mes hommes, j'ai tout de suite péter les plombs, je ne suportais pas que quelqu'un te fasse du mal. Et je me suis rapproché de toi, je voulais te protéger plus que tout, tu m'attirais et je me suis refusé à ça. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister et je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

La jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux amoureux et elle se jêta à son cou.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Lui dit elle en l'embrassant.

Le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras et la coucha sur le lit à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient unis.


End file.
